After Dan
by englishteacups
Summary: Tsunade's starting to develop feelings for his former teammate Jiraiya. And she feels like she's going crazy! How can she handle herself now? /TsunadexJiraiya/ Please R&R!


**A/N:** _**ME NO OWN NARUTO!**_

**After Dan**

What do you do when you feel that you're having feelings for someone you despise? Especially at a time wherein your first love just passed away because of a war? Tsunade felt like that everyday whenever she thinks of Jiraiya. And you know what?

She felt like she was going crazy.

**(Tsunade's POV)**

_Darn life. Why do you have to be so difficult? Why can't you just let a woman like me go at ease, anyway? It's not like I did something to deserve all of this troubles. First, the numerous debts I owe. Then, this Hokage businesses I have to fix. Now, I feel something for that pervert Jiraiya! Man, if anyone could just read my thoughts, they might think I'm going nuts!_

_I don't get myself. I knew I despised Jiraiya ever since we got teamed up with Orochimaru and the Sondaime. I mean, he was a pervert since the day he was born! I remember the time when I have to exchange places with Ororchimaru everytime I get close to him when we were still a team. I also remember the time I have to kick his butt to stop him from peeking at girls' bath houses. His internal organs were fatally injured! What a pity! Good thing I'm a medic ninja. Or else, he wouldn't have lived by now._

_But no matter how perverted his mind is, he's the only person I can talk about things happening in Konoha. Well, I do talk these matters with Shizune sometimes but she's way too scared at me to say what she thinks. When I talk to him seriously, he talks to me seriously and he seems to be a whole different person when he talks to me like that. I've got to admit, he has helped me a lot whenever I find troubles governing Konoha. Besides, he should even be the Hokage in the first place! If only he wasn't too busy developing his perverted thoughts for his 'Come, come Pardise' novels, he would've been a pretty good Hokage for Konoha. It was his fault that I have to shoulder all of these papers._

_If it weren't for him, I would've died by now. He saved my life numerous times when we were still in the Sannin. Though it was foolish of me to repay him with kicking his butt again for getting too close to me. He might be an Ero-sennin, but he's a very great person.Sometimes, I think he has to meet Dan. Maybe they could get along. Sigh, if only Dan was still here, I wouldn't have this feeling for Jiraiya in the first place._

_But nowadays, whenever Jiraiya and I talk about things, I feel more comfortable than before. Even though I hate it when he calls me 'flat-chested bitch Tsunade', I would just laugh at it. Then he would be surprised, and he would laugh with me. I was a bit surprised that he rarely calls me that now. Maybe he finally got a dose of his medicine to stop calling me with such a name.Finally!_

_Maybe I don't despise him anymore. I just, well, like him now. Let's see what I'll do with these feelings I have for him. I just hope his perverted mind wouldn't get in the way._

**(End of Tsunade's POV)**

"You look like you just saw Dan again." a familiar voice told her. "What's with that?"

"What?" Tsunade mumbled as she returned to her normal self. "Oh, it's only you Jiraiya. What are you doing here?"

"I just came by to see what you're doing." Jiraiya said as he went closer to Tsunade. "Don't you remember? It's Dan's birthday, if I'm not mistaken."

"Y-you know his birthday?" Tsunade gasped.

"Well, it was written on his tombstone." Jiraiya told her. "And I just passed there a while ago to greet him."

"It's been a while since the last time I saw him." Tsunade looked down. "I really miss him."

"And he misses you too!" Jiraiya cheered her up. "Especially now that you're not flat-chested anymore like you used to."

"Is that supposed to be a good thing?" Tsunade snickered.

"For a guy like me?" Jiraiya laughed. "Well, of course it is!"

"Geez, you're hopeless!" Tsunade shook his head. "You'll never change! If only you weren't such a pervert, you'd be perfect to be my boyfriend!"

"Did I hear it right?" Jiraiya mocked her. "I'm perfect to be your boyfriend?"

"What are you, deaf or something?" Tsunade snickered.

"So, that means you're gonna say yes when I kiss you?" Jiraiya asked, laughing.

"Slow down, Ero-sennin." Tsunade glared at him. "You don't want to get your internal organs twisted again now, do you?"

"I was just kidding!" Jiraiya told her. "Besides, we're too old to do mushy stuff now."

"Really now?" Tsunade said as she leaned her forehead on Jiraiya's and held his hands. "But I thought you always wanted to do mushy stuff with girls?"

"I stand corrected, Tsunade." Jiraiya smiled as he kissed Tsunade's lips. "Nothing's too old for me."

**THE END**


End file.
